A Friend in my Enemy
by cucumber-san
Summary: Dib and Zim hate each other, everyone knows that. But what happens when they are assigned to work on a project together? Please R&R! No Pairings!


Yay! My first Invader Zim fanfic! I hope everyone likes it!

**A Friend in my Enemy**

* * *

It's a bright and beautiful morning when our favorite Invader enters the kitchen by means of a secret entrance. "Gir, I need you to…GAH! Gir, what have you done?" The Invader looks around his kitchen. There was waffle batter covering the counters and splattered across the wall and several rubber piggies across the floor. The crisp smell of burnt bacon filled the room along with a thick, black smoke.

"I made breakfast, WANT SOME?" Gir held out a plate of charred bacon and underdone waffles. "Gir, I don't have time for this! I'm going to be late for skool. Clean this mess up!" Gir hung his head, tears forming in his aqua colored eyes. "Oh, alright, I'll have some. But then I want you to clean this up!" Zim grabbed a piece of the bacon from the plate and bit half of it off, chewed for a second and started gagging, coughing black chunks across the floor.

Gir smiled up at his choking master, then grabbed a piggy from the floor and ran to the living room, laughing insanely. While Zim recovered, Gir had flipped through channels on tv and found the Scary Monkey show, laughing to himself every couple minutes, though the monkey remained quite still.

"Gir, I'm leaving now! Don't forget to clean up that mess," Gir jumped up from the couch, his eyes snapping to a deep red. "Yes Sir!" Zim was to the door already, his hand on the knob, "And don't let anyone in the house either. Especially…Dib," He held his hand up chest wise and twitched his fingers as he said Dib's name.

But, by now of course, Gir's attention had long been lost and he resumed his staring at the television. Zim sighed and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

**At Skool**

Zim sat anxiously in his desk. Being around all these…earth monkeys, made him sick. Ms. Bitters stood up and the room went silent. "All right class, as you know, the skool wide science fair is coming up. You have a week from now to complete and present a report along with a model," The entire class groaned, even more so when she announced that _she _would be picking their partners.

Dib looked at Zim, horrified at the thought of being stuck with him as a partner. And sure enough, Ms. Bitter had assigned Dib and Zim to work together. When Zim heard the news, he couldn't help but make little sicky noises.

After class, Dib approached Zim. "Okay Zim, first of all, I don't want to work with you anymore than you want to work with me," Zim nodded, agreeing with the large-headed boy. "Listen, my dad's got company over tonight. If we're going to work today, we'll have to work at your place," Dib said.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Zim's house and walked inside. It appeared as though Gir hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. He sat slumped over, sucker in his mouth, but he looked up suddenly when the two boys arrived. "Dibby!" He cried running over to hug Dib's legs, "You came to see me!!" Gir grinned up at Dib, tears of happiness shone in his eyes.

"Hey Dibby, you wants a snack? Me and Pig made muffins!" The little robot zoomed off to the kitchen. "Well, let's get started," said Zim, setting his skool books on he couch. "What should we do a report on?" Dib asked, taking a seat next to Zim on the floor. Zim made faces as he thought over Dib's questions. "Hmm…MMM! No…erm…hmm…"

After a few seconds, Zim gave up and shrugged his shoulders, "We could run HORRIBLE tests on Nick," Dib shook his head, human experiments were going waaay too far. "How about something to do with the planets? We could use your ship to observe from space," Zim like the sound of this, he loved flying the Voot runner through space.

"Dibby! I's got your muffins!" Gir came running in with a plate full of muffins that, surprisingly, looked very tasty. Dib grabbed one and munched away, but halfway through the muffin, he stopped chewing and pulled something from his mouth.

It was a small, dirty piece of plastic. Of course, Gir recognized it right away. "Oh! That's where it went!" He pulled his moose from the compartment on his middle and snatched the plastic thing from Dib's hand and ran up to his room.

"Okay Dib, let's get started. The sooner we're done, the sooner you can leave," Zim lead Dib down to his lab, he wasn't the least bit paranoid about Dib being down there, he'd snuck in so many times, it really didn't matter anymore.

**Zim's Base**

Zim and Dib had just returned from their trip to the stars and headed to the livingroom. Dib had actually enjoyed himself a bit, laughing and joking around with Zim. In fact, when Zim wasn't trying to conquer earth, he was pretty okay to be around.

Dib scooped up his books and said his goodbyes to Zim and Gir before walking home, pushing away a crying Gir at the front door. "No, don't leave me Dib! I lo-huh-huh-ve yooou!" Gir slumped to the floor, bawling. Dib felt sorry for the little robot. "It's okay Gir, you can come with Zim to my house tomorrow after skool, okay?"

Gir smiled a little and nodded his head. "See you guys tomorrow!" Dib said and walked out the door.

"Gir!" The robot jumped at the sound of Zim's voice. "Yes, my Master!"

"Go put on your dog suit, I feel like tacos tonight," Gir jumped up and danced, "Yay! I Love tacos!" He ran up to his room to get his suit, leaving Zim waiting at the front door. Zim was in an exceptionally good mood after his trip with Dib. Dib was pretty okay when he wasn't trying to expose Zim.

Gir raced into the living, clad in his lime green doggie suit and jumped around, singing.

"I love the tacos, tacos, tacos.

I love the tacos, yes I do!

Taco, taco, taco,

I love yooooou!"

He smiled his cutest smile and followed Zim out the door.

**Commercial Break!!**

**Gir: Awww man, I was watching that -flips channels-**

**Me: Hey, I had thought up a few good commercials, you can't just…**

**Gir: Boooooring -changes the channel again-**

**Me: Oh, Come on! -makes a sad puppydog face- Pweeeeze?**

**Gir: I wanna watch the Scary Monkey show!**

**Me: Dude, that monkey, he freaks me out**

**Gir: Nuh uh! He's cuuuuute!**

**Me: He just sits there and occasionally makes faces or growls**

**Gir: throws hands in the air That's the best part!**

**Me: sigh Okay, watch your show…**

**Back to the story!**

The next day at skool, Gir waited patiently outside next to a tall tree, giggling and watching the squirrels run around. He had to wear his doggie suit, but he didn't mind, he was too excited to go to Dib's house. When skool finally let out, Gir ran and jumped on Dib's head. "Dibby! I missed you!" Zim laughed at the sight of the little robot attached to Dib's head.

**Dib's house**

Dib's (scary) sister, Gaz groaned at the sight of her idiot brother and Zim. "What is _he_ doing here?" She asked, squinting her eyes at Zim. "We're working on a project together, Gaz," She laughed and flopped onto the couch, reaching for one of the few slices of cold pizza left in the box, but Dib got to them first. "Thanks for ordering pizza Gaz! I'm starved," He handed Zim a slice and traipsed of up to his room, Zim and Gir following in suit. Gaz just sat there, a look of shock on her face, and vowed revenge on Dib.

"Wow, Dibby, you have a nice room," Gir said, admiring all the neat looking posters and pictures that covered the walls. "Thanks," Gir sat on Dib's bed and watched as the two boys opened a program on Dib's computer and messed around with their data.

After a while, he grew bored of watching and went downstairs to sit with Gaz. "Hi, Gazzy, what'cha doin?" Gaz look up from her Game Slave 2 and gave Gir an irritated look. "Playing Vampire Piggy Hunter and thinking up different ways I can smash Dib's huge, annoying head in," Gir giggled. "I'm sorry he stoled your pizza, Gazzy. I can order you a new one," Gaz shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't have anymore money. I spent it all on the last pizza,"

Gir wriggled out of his suit, "It's okay, I have some monies right here!" He pulled a wad of cash from his compartment and handed it to Gaz whose eyes widened. She gave Gir a look of pure worship and ran to get the phone.

Twenty minutes later, they were washing down the greasy pizza with cans of soda, laughing at the size of Dib's enormous head and his spooky pointy hair.

Gir started to cry again when Zim came back downstairs and announced it was time to go. He loved Dib's house, there was lots of fun stuff to do, he especially loved the Professor Membrane hand puppet.

"C'mon Gir, you'll see Dib tomorrow," Gir waved sadly at Dib and Gaz. "Bye!"

By the end of the week, Zim had started to look forward to hanging out with Dib everyday. Wait, were Zim and Dib becoming _friends?_

Zim was down in the lab, working on the Voot runner. Gir had pushed multiple buttons on the control panel and ended up blowing the engine and ejecting himself across the room, smashing into the wall.

The security breech alarm went off, startling Zim. Dib was at the front door.

"Hi Dib, um, we can't work on the project today, the Voot runner needs some repairs," Zim said when he answered the door. Dib shrugged, "We could just hang out if you want," Zim made a face, Dib wanted to hang out? Were they really becoming friends?

"Sure, Dib," Zim stepped back and let Dib in. "Dib's here!" Gir launched himself from the couch and ran over, grinning like a hyena. "Hey Gir! Um, do you think you could come shopping with me later? It's Gaz's birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to get her," Gir squealed excitedly

"I'll take that as a yes," Dib and Gir followed Zim down into his lab to play some video games, Irken style. Zim sat back and watched as Dib and Gir battled each other, laughing. Gir had no idea how to play the game and just hit random buttons, but somehow, he always beat Dib.

An hour later, Dib glanced down at his watch. "Uh oh! Gir, we have to go! Do you want to come with Zim?"

"Sure,"

They walked downtown, Gir trailing behind Zim in his doggie disguise. Gir wanted everything in all the stores they went to. Dib bought him some small plastic farm animals, making him cry tears of joy. "Th-thank you Dibby!"

Stopping in a gaming store, they found some new games for the Game Slave 2. Gir thought it was an excellent idea, for Gaz was always playing her Game Slave. They debated between games and ended up purchasing a brutal combat game, Gaz's favorite type of game.

Back at Zim's they wrapped Gaz's present and Gir set off to make a cake.

The next day, Zim and Gir walked over to Dib's house. Gir carried the cake he made for Gaz, chocolate with green frosting and the words 'Hapee Birthday Gazzy!' written across it in black icing. Gir had even made little piggies on the cake, knowing Gaz loved pigs.

When they arrived at Dib's, Gir rushed in and handed Gaz her cake. "Happy Birthday Gaz!" He cried. On cue, Dib walked down the stairs and tossed Gaz her present. "Hope ya like it!"

The wrapping paper was torn off in a second and she sat there, gazing lovingly at the game in her hands. "Wow! Thanks Dib! And you too Gir, those piggies are awesome!" Gir and Dib beamed at her.

**Okay, another commercial break!**

**Gir: No! It's time for the Gir show -pulls out hand puppets-**

**Me: Come on Gir, you ruined the last commercial break**

**Dib: No, wait! I wanna talk to the readers about the paranormal!**

**Me: -sigh- I'm not going to get to do my commercials, am I?**

**Gir: Nuh uh, it's time for the Gir show!! -wiggles puppets- Doody doo doo doody doo**

**Dib: I hate hand puppets, they scare me. Let's talk about Bigfoot!**

**Me: You know what? You two can deal with this, I'm outta -here walks away-**

**Gir: Doody doo doo doo! Doody doody doo!**

**Dib: Not the hand puppets, anything but the hand puppets! -falls to the floor jerking around-**

**Breaks over!**

**Skool**

"Okay class, the science fair is after skool, I hope you all worked hard on this project, because it's worth fifty percent of your grade," Ms. Bitters looked around the room at the surprised faces of her students and mentally slapped herself.

After class, Zim and Dib hurried to set up their project. It wasn't the greatest, but they'd worked hard. When all the projects had been set up, the judges walked around the room, watching as each pair of students demonstrated their project. Keef and Zita's baking soda and vinegar volcano exploded all over the judges, causing the entire gymnasium to laugh.

When Zim and Dib were approached they pressed a few buttons and they're miniature model of the solar system started to revolve. The judges were quite impressed, writing frantically on their clipboards. After all the projects hand been marked, they announced the winners. "And first place goes to Zim and Dib…whatever his last name is. Congratulations, you each will receive ribbons and a fifty dollar gift certificate to Bloaty's,"

Gir was waiting outside the skool once again for Zim and Dib. "Hi!! Didja win?" The boys nodded and Gir squealed happily. "Hang on," Dib said, "Let me find Gaz and we can go hang out at Bloaty's"

Later on, the four of them were sitting across from each other on hard plastic seats, devouring pizza. When Gaz dragged Gir of to play video games, Zim felt it was a good time to bring up the subject…

"Dib," The pointy haired boy looked over at Zim, "Yeah?"

"Erm, Thanks," Zim looked down at the table tracing initials that had been scratched into the table.

Dib was confused, "For what?"

"For being my friend,"

The two boys smiled at each other, both glad they'd found a friend in an enemy.

* * *

Heheh, Dib has pointy hair xD 

Reviews?


End file.
